parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 3
Here is part three of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *and more Transcript *(out on the streets, Toulouse, Young Nala, Young Faline, and Berlioz run along toward the castle) *Berlioz: Gee, did Mad Jack Hood really give it to you? *Toulouse: Yeah, and this is his own hat too. *Berlioz: Gee, I'd sure like to shoot your bow and arrow. *Young Faline: Let me try it, please, Toulouse. *Toulouse: Oh, no, you don't. I'm gonna shoot it first. *Rut: You're pointin' it too high. *Toulouse: I'm not either. Watch this. (takes out his arrow, puts it onto his bow, and shoots it high into the sky) *Berlioz: Uh-oh. Now you done it. *Tily: Right in Jafar's backyard. (Rat goes to investegate) Toulouse, you can't go in there. *Berlioz: Yeah. Jafar will chop off your head. (echoing) Like this. *Toulouse: Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my arrow. *Young Nala: Wait a minute. Horace might tattle on you. *Toulouse: Yeah, Boo Boo. You gotta take the oath. *Young Nala: An oath? *Young Faline: Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. *Toulouse: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Berlioz: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Toulouse: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *Berlioz: (Echoing) If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *(as Toulouse enters the backyard, he hears two women giggling and playing tennis) *Fifi La Fume: It's your turn to serve, Sailor Moon, dear. *Sailor Moon: Are you ready, Fifi? *Fifi La Fume: Oh, as your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting. *(Both laugh and hit the ball with tennis rackets) *Fifi La Fume: I'm getting too old for this. *Sailor Moon: Oh, Dee Dee, That was a good shot. *Fifi La Fume: You're not bad yourself, dear. My girdle's killing me. (laughs) *Sailor Moon: Where is it? Did you lose it? *Fifi La Fume: It must be in there someplace. *Sailor Moon: Oh, Fifi, you look so silly. (the two women giggle) Oh, look. There it is, behind you. Oh! (as Toulouse arrives to pick up his bow, he and Sailor Moon meet when the deer tries to pick up her ball) Well, hello. Where did you come from? *Fifi La Fume: Oh, please don't tell Flash Dashing. Mama said he'll chop off my head. *Sailor Moon: Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong. *Fifi La Fume: Oh, Sailor Moon, what a bonny wee boy. *Sailor Moon: Who does this young archer remind you of? *Fifi La Fume: Oh... Well, upon my word, the notorious Mad Jack Hood. *Sailor Moon: That's right. Only Mad Jack wears a hat like that. *Fifi La Fume: Yeah, and look at this keen Mad Jack Hood bow. (Young Nala sneezes) *Young Faline: Oh, Sailor Moon, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh, mercy! *Young Nala: He snitched on us. *Sailor Moon: It's all right, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. (the other kids obey) *Berlioz: Do you think it's safe? *Young Faline: That's Sailor Moon. *Young Nala: Mama said she's awful nice. Come on! *Young Faline: Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me. *Young Nala: I told Toulouse he was shooting too high. *Sailor Moon: I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you. *Young Faline: Gee, you're very beautiful. *Young Nala; Are you gonna marry Mad Jack? *Sailor Moon: Yes, I will. *Young Faline: Mama said you and Mad Jack are sweethearts. *Sailor Moon: Well, um... Yes. (laughs) You see, that was several years ago before I left for London. *Berlioz: Did he ever kiss you? *Sailor Moon: Well, uh, no. But I'm forward to doing that since he carved our initials on this tree. I remember it so well. *Toulouse: You gonna have any kids? *Young Nala: My mom gots a lot of kids. *Sailor Moon: Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me. *Toulouse: Oh, not Mad Jack Hood. I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya and drag you off to Sherwood Forest. *Fifi La Fume: Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Jafar. *Toulouse: That old Flash Dashing don't scare me none. *Berlioz: (echoing) I'm scared of Flash Dashing. He's cranky. *Fifi La Fume: Ah, ah, ah, ah! I, Flash, challenge you to a duel. (takes out her toy musketeer sword as Toulouse takes out his toy musketeer sword before the two start fighting with them) Hey, hey! Take that! And that! And this! *Toulouse: Death to tyrants! (Fifi squawks) *Berlioz: Slice him to pieces! *Fifi La Fume: Oh, save me, my hero. Save me. (Toulouse giggles) Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. (bawling) Mommy! *Young Nala: That's Flash Dashing, all right. *Toulouse: Yahoo! Now I got ya! *Fifi La Fume: Oh, mercy! Mercy! Oh! (wailing) Oh, he got me. I'm dying. (moaning) *Young Nala: Did I hurt you? Huh? *Fifi La Fume: No. (whispering) This is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. *Toulouse: Come on, lady fair! Let's go! *Sailor Moon: Oh, Sailor Moon, you're so brave and impetuous. Oh. (panting) So this is Sherwood Forest. *Toulouse: Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do? *Sailor Moon: Well, usually the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. *Toulouse: A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff. *Sailor Moon: Well, if you won't, then I will. (chuckles and kisses poor Rat) *Young Nala: They're kissing! (children continue laughing as Young Nala sighs) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof